


记一次温馨的留宿

by abigail_lecter



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Family Feels, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_lecter/pseuds/abigail_lecter
Summary: 温馨的DV pwp！！虽然有大侄子戏份，然而这篇还只是调戏了一下他（主要是我没想好怎么写hhhhhh
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	记一次温馨的留宿

Dante从传送门中出来，笑容愣了下：“OK，先来这也行。”  
他哥也愣了一下：“我是来——”  
“拿回你的诗集。”  
“拿回我的诗集。”  
Dante笑着走向人界的灯光。

诗集的保管者，他的大侄子Nero正坐在车库地上摆弄零件。Dante放慢了脚步走在Vergil后面。  
Nero抬起头，愣愣地站起来：“嗨。”  
他鬼手的爪尖还捏着个零件，闪着呼吸光给他凯旋的老爸和老叔打call。  
“我以为它不会再变——变这样了。”他看着自己的手。  
“因为遇到了相同的血。”Vergil。  
“他的意思是，很高兴再见到你，我的血亲。”Dante上前搂住青年的肩。他是不是更高了点？头发好像也比上次稍微长点？  
“以及我也是。”Dante压了点重量在他的后背上，舒服地叹了口气。  
Nero的耳根红了。“Kyrie做了饭。”他就会这句。  
于是他和Vergil就跟着他走进去，像两个在晚餐时间拜访的寻常客人，来度过美好的相聚时间，分享夜晚。

Kyrie的饭吃起来非常，温馨？是一种会让人想起妈妈的饭，非常适合风尘仆仆的魔人食客们。孩子们吃得小脸鼓鼓的，有两个扒在Dante的身上不肯下来，他向来受孩子们欢迎，甚至有一个胆大的小姑娘扶着Vergil的小腿，跃跃欲试地看着他。Nero试图把小姑娘抱回自己的座位上，Nico发出起哄的“Woooo”声。  
Dante：“Nero你要是想，也可以坐你爸腿上。”  
Nero毫不客气地向他翻白眼，没看Vergil的微笑。  
温柔的Kyrie起身替他解了围，说去给孩子们预备洗澡的水和浴巾，并请Nico负责把这群小羊赶去浴室附近的房间。  
斯巴达家的三个男人坐在饭桌前默默吃饭。

“你衣服挺……酷。”Nero。  
“那当然，”Dante马上接住话题，又搂上了他的肩，左手勾了勾勒在胸前的枪带，弹回去的时候发出啪的一声。“我穿这个的时候比你现在还年轻好吗。”Vergil装作没看见他随着动作挤出的乳沟。Nero耳朵又红了。  
“那时候你倒霉爸爸非邀请我跟他塔顶约会，”他指了指Vergil，Vergil垂下眼吃派。  
“我爬了好多好多层的塔去揍他，那里边恶魔什么色的都有，我光迷路就迷了好久。还有个恶趣味的小丑，就，Lady他爸。”Dante比比划划，讲三个头的守门犬，红了就裂开射激光的大棋子，还有变成电吉他的女恶魔之类的。  
“然后你爸还举着枪说‘Jackpot！’”Dante露出得意的笑容。  
Nero也笑着，飞快地看了一眼Vergil，“然后呢？”  
Dante的笑容僵住了。  
Nero意识到了什么。  
“然后我们分别再相遇，分别，直到再相遇，”Vergil看向Nero和搂着他的Dante，“最终的相遇。”  
然后他意识他刚刚完成了一个仪式，或是一个承诺什么的。因为Dante的眼睛，湿润地张开，映出他穿着的天蓝色外套。  
恶魔的眼睛不应该这样湿润，恶魔应该闭上这种雨窗一样的眼睛。当你看向这扇窗，应该看进它们的内心，贪婪或恐惧，不应该倒映出你自己。

Kyrie回来就看到这个场景，三个老少爷们儿深情对看。  
Nico笑得很可疑：“我不介意你们睡我屋，我可以睡Kyrie那。”Kyrie温柔地笑。  
Dante起身行了个转手的鞠躬礼：“感谢慷慨的小姐们~”Vergil也欠了欠身。  
“Wut!?”Nero的表情微妙得复杂。  
“Nero难道在期待被爸爸哄睡？”Nico一脸坏笑。  
“Shut the fu——”这句话被Kyrie和Vergil的眼神截断。  
Dante趁势揉揉红刺猬的头顶：“害羞了？叔叔也可以哄睡哦~”  
红刺猬瞪了他一眼，拨开他的手跑了。

然后他和Vergil当然是同时挤进了一间浴室，即使他们已经离开了魔界，也没人对连体婴一样的时间表提出异议。  
Dante沿着Vergil的舌背缓慢地舔上去，咬住他的舌尖轻轻地吮，Vergil的舌肉温顺地吐出，半阖着眼喘息。小小的搅动声被包裹在人界的温水、灯光和画着淡紫色小花瓣的白色瓷砖里，他们用人类的身体拥抱亲吻。  
Dante把老哥压在瓷砖上，用他紧实的胸蹭去一片水雾，看他挺起的乳尖被淡黄的花蕊顶得凹陷，再亲手把它们捏得更加硬挺。  
他哥哥今晚软得不行，只会握着他的手腕，无声地喘息。Dante抽出手指，咬住他的耳尖从后面挤了进去。  
Vergil吸了口气咬住下唇，握紧了他的手腕。  
Dante直接动了起来，将他顶出猝不及防的呜咽。  
“Nero说不定就在隔壁，”Dante愉快地舔他的耳尖，压住哥哥挣扎的手，“想不想要更粗的？”  
Vergil试图在快乐的顶弄中瞪他，一条猩红的长舌伸到他唇边。  
“舔舔它。”Dante用乖弟弟的声音求他。  
他用人类的舌尖与红舌相碰，轻轻咬了咬顶端，Dante的吐息带了火星，肉茎开始危险地发热。  
Vergil警告地捏了他一下，Dante丝毫没管骨头发出的脆响。  
“嗯，不要紧，我不魔化，我就顶顶这。”他喉间溢出呻吟，拍拍老哥的臀瓣，“只好委屈你忍忍，别爽到尾巴掉出来。”  
Vergil现在就想用尾巴勒死他。  
Dante一边说些浴室太小发挥不出来之类的屁话，一边按着哥哥的屁股用力抽动，从紧密的吮吸中无情地拔出来，再直挺挺地凿进他的甬道。爪尖在Vergil塌下去的腰上留下红痕，恶劣地揉他的尾骨，听他扭着腰发出连绵的鼻音。  
没人还想着是否会被听见，热水拍打着他们的身体，他们将身体献给人界柔黄色的晚上。

“你听到什么，奇怪的——”Nico。  
“没有。邻居用大锤打地鼠呢。洗洗睡吧。”Nero。  
没人去探究Nero第二天早上的红脸和僵硬的肢体动作。Dante神清气爽地搂着哥哥，挥手离开了。毕竟——  
漏音不可怕，谁听谁尴尬。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 你萌有没有看出来哥哥和蛋的三代衣着是上篇pwp彩蛋！！（不对我在说啥pwp还能有彩蛋  
> 试图写一个温馨的魔界回家剧情，不造有没有写出我想要的那种，在平平无奇的家庭日常中Jackpot(?)的感觉  
> 大侄子白白受了调戏hhhhhh  
> 以及这是什么小学作文题目我表示Lay了


End file.
